The Legend of Zelda: Substitute Hero
by Skitty Miaow
Summary: Based on Ocarina Of Time. When Navi is sent to Link to tell him of his meeting with the Great Deku Tree, she makes a huge mistake. Now she needs a replacement to save Hyrule. But will this replacement meet the requirements?


Substitute Hero

Skitty Miaow: Okay! This was just a random idea I got. The plot and story line is all based on Ocarina of Time. But the start of the actual game shows Navi waking Link up. Well...This is a story where Navi decides to find a replacement "chosen one". I'll hopefully pull it off as a comedy too! If you have any comments, tips, or arguments about this fan fiction, please tell me!  
Disclaimer This is purely fan fiction. I do not own any of the Zelda characters. And even the main character is probably is based on someone else. As much as I would love to own the characters, I don't.

Substitute Hero

The Beginning Concerto  
- The Unchosen Hero-

The glorious land of Hyrule was forged by three golden goddesses. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. And Farore, the goddess of courage. Din was responsible for the creation of the earth. She molded the land and shaped the mountains. Nayru decided she would create law and order for this new earth. This spirit of law (like gravity) would be obeyed. Farore was left with the task of producing life forms. This, she felt, was unjust as she was sure the others had cheated at Goron, Zora, Bombchu (the equivalent to Earth's "Rock, Paper, Scissors".). And so the world had been created. As to leave evidence of their existence, the three goddesses left golden sacred triangles. These three triangles became the basis of Hyrule's providence. The "Triforce" - as it was called - contained immense power and authority. Anyone controlling it was said to be granted a wish. When a powerful wish is involved it can often guarantee to lead to disaster. Evil has a tendency to be attracted to authority. But when evil enters the fray, a hero will rise up to the challenge and slay the threat. This hero is often "pre-chosen" by the three goddesses. They like to play the "Fate" of their creations. But sometimes a goddess will get bored and try to make their games more interesting. Sometimes a hero will reject their destiny. Sometimes they don't get a chance.

Navi the fairy muttered to herself as she flew to the boy-without-a-fairy's home. Why was she the one who had to fetch the silly boy? Why couldn't Nimp or Spree do it? She was too absorbed in her complaints that she flew straight into a fence. "Condemn whomever placed this obscene wood here!" She cursed.  
"Hey Navi!" A small Kokiri child called out. "How are you?"  
"Oh as right as rain!!" Navi screeched, as sarcastically as she could muster. "I mean, didn't you see me go head first into the wall? No? Well shut the -" Her rambling slowly faded as she flew off.  
The boy Link lived alone. With no one. Not even a fairy. Even the mice avoided his house. Of course he had friends... Friend. Well, apparently his destiny had been cut out for him. He was to save Hyrule. He would save the day and get the girl and live happily ever after and have lots of kids. Navi concluded, spitefully, that everyone seemed to have a brighter future than her. After all, she was only the errand girl.  
This is the inside of the boy's house: It's small, and lacking in any interior fashion. There's a table; a fireplace; a bed; an easily breakable jar. And a rug. There's a record above his bed. For fish and horse riding. The boy had never seen a fish or a horse in his life. But he had records. _Interesting_, Navi thought. She fluttered just above the bed where the boy snored in a deep slumber. He was clothed in a green tunic and a hat that fell behind his hair. It was in fashion in Kokiri Forest. "WAKE UP!" She yelled. The boy snored in response. She sighed. "C'mon! Wake up!"  
Snore.  
Her glow turning red with anger, she bounced on the boy. "Wake-" Bounce. "-up-" Bounce. "-you-" Bounce, bounce. "-lazy-" Thud. "BOY!" Thud.  
A soft breathing escaped the boy's lips. "How can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy!" Just for luck, she gave him a body slam. The soft breathing abruptly stopped. The room was filled with silence. Considering her weight for a fairy (only slightly overweight, _slightly_) and the velocity in which she had been slamming into him, Navi calculated the odds in her head. Finally she reached a conclusion. "Whoops."

Again Navi muttered to herself as she flew. She had came to two conclusions. One - She had killed the hero. That was a problem. A HUGE problem. Two - she had merely knocked the kid unconscious. Still a problem. What she needed was a replacement.  
Disobeying the speed of light and sound, Navi flew extremely fast. What she needed... Yes, a replacement. Someone who could pass for Link. Someone with blond hair, and shining, trusting blue eyes. Someone around the same height. The face could be altered slightly. Differences could be allowed. And then she found the perfect substitute. The child was playing in a backyard in Hyrule Town. Navi grinned, the child was almost identical to Link. Without a hesitation, Navi swooped towards the child. "Hey! Kid!" Navi chimed.  
The child looked up, blue eyes startled. "...'Es?"  
"Want to become a hero?"  
The startled eyes perked up. "...Hero?"  
"Ye-es..." Navi paused. "Got any family?"  
The child considered this. "Old gwanny Retch." The face of the child tilted to one side, quite like an owl. "She don't know I'm here sometimes."  
Navi tinkled up and down. "Kid. You're gonna be a star!" A blinding light surrounded Navi and the child. And then... They vanished.

End of Chapter 1

Skitty Miaow: So if you've read it, thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
